Stuck
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: Jerome keeps trying to win over Mara, but she seems to be too caught up with Mick. When Jerome finally gets his chance, it takes something tragic to happen for both of them to realize it. Will they finally get together, or will Mick stay stuck in the way?
1. Beginning

**Hey. I was inspired to right this Jara story from a conversation I had with xforeverlovex21. She also helped me edit it, so give her credit in your review, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

Stuck.

That's how I felt right now.

Stuck.

Stuck like a stick in the mud. I'm so close, but so far away…Every time I get a chance, that _meathead _come and takes her from me.

Stuck.

I can't be any better, can I? Even if I was free from this muddy, sticky mess, would she reject me? I don't have a good reputation. Unless, of course, you count being a pranking delinquent good. But no. No matter what I do…however good I am…I'm just…

Stuck.

Mick, you meathead. You have to be a ladies' man, don't you? You just _have _to have charm. Well no more. I'll figure you out sometime. Get you for good. Then maybe I can get my dream girl and not be left dirty and

Stuck.

But no. Being _Stuck _is gonna end right now. I'm gonna get the girl, beat the race you almost always win. Tackle your tactics that you flaunt in the faces of the nerds, the geeks, anyone who can't be as perfect as _you._

Stuck.

That is not what I'm gonna be anymore. No. I'm gonna wiggle out of this mud, sometime. I'm gonna get the girl, not matter what I have to do to do it.

Stuck.

Well, Mick. Looks like your bravado just pulled me out, bringing a revenge and competitive seeking _fool _with it. I may be a fool, but I'm a fool for _love. _Unlike you. You can't love anything but your_self_.

Stuck.

No. I'm not stuck anymore. I'm _free_. So, Mick, the game's on now. Who will win Mara's love? I hope we both know the answer. I'm not stuck anymore. No. I'm free. That sounds nice, doesn't it Mick?

Free.

I'm not a stick in the mud anymore. 'Cause guess what this stick in the mud has, which you soon will not?

Freedom.

Freedom of you.

**I hope that was good. Now, before you click the button below to give the feedback you so **_**desperately **_**want to, ( *wink wink* ) remember to, in your review, give credit to xforeverlovex21, okay? I couldn't have written this without her. Literally. She gave me the inspiration I needed, and she edited it when I asked. **

**So, remember…**

**Xforeverlovex21, people, xforeverlovex21. ;P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	2. Hard to Get

**Sorry this is short, but I'm trying to update my other story, Matches, which should be ready tomorrow or in a few hours. I'm also working on publishing another story, and I might delay updating for a while. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA. **

"Hey, Mars, care to help me with my homework?" Mick asked as he came into the room, grabbing and apple.

"Sure, Mick," Mara giggled and poked his stomach. "Don't eat so much. You'll ruin your training."

Mick rolled his eyes but took his place next to her and gave a peck on the lips before he began to scarf down his food.

Jerome eyed them with disgust, and he felt the monster in him growl. That was _his _girl.

"Jerome, pass the juice?" Mara's pleasant voice cut into his head, making the monster crawl back into its cage. For now.

"Sure, Mara," Jerome said, his voice betraying nothing. Handing her the juice, he watched her face.

"Thank you," she said happily, pouring herself a glass.

"Hey, Mars, I need to go to school early. You know, for a jog. See you then, yeah?" Mick said, standing up.

"Okay," Mara replied, giggling again. "But don't dawdle!"

"I won't!" Mick called before he slammed the door.

Jerome started to eat his pancakes, but he still looked at Mara as she ate her food. She noticed she was happy, but a little sad too. Her boyfriend _had _just abandoned her for a _jog_.

Soon everyone finished breakfast and was on their way to school in groups. Nina and Fabian were walking together holding hands, (They were dating now as it was after prom) Amber and Alfie were laughing about something, and Joy and Patricia had linked arms. Jerome watched Mara's face grow lonely as she saw she had no one to walk with, and had to walk by herself again.

"I'll go with you," Jerome volunteered, stepping up behind her. "I'm by myself, too."

"Okay," Mara nodded, starting down the path, the blond haired boy behind.

For a few minutes they walked in silence before Jerome broke it.

"So Mara," Jerome began, "why do you still date Mick?"

"What?" Mara turned to him, bewildered by the sudden question.

"You heard me," Jerome replied. "Why do you still date Mick? He's always leaving you to train or eat. I never see you _two _have alone time like he used to have with Amber. It's only _you _with the alone time." Jerome saw Mara wince, and knew he hit a sore spot.

"He's busy, that's all," Mara replied while keeping her head straight, not looking at Jerome. "He needs to train for camp. He's going next year, you know."

"Yes, I know," Jerome answered. "I keep tabs on everyone. But anyway, why do you like him?"

"Well, he's sweet, cute, nice, adorable," Mara listed, sighing dreamily.

"But not smart, huh?" Jerome raised his eyebrow in a teasing manner.

"Oh, be quiet," Mara nudged him. "He needs to work on school, yes, but that's only because he focuses on his sports!"

"Is that your excuse for everything? 'He's busy with his sports'?" Jerome raised both eyebrows this time, looking at her questioningly.

"No!" Mara said, flustered. "Of course not! What are you inquiring?"

"I'm inquiring," Jerome began, stopping in front of the school building and turning her to face him. "I'm inquiring that I'm single. The door's always open, you know," Jerome gave a wink.

"Yeah right, Jerome," Mara shook her head. "I'm dating Mick."

"Not for long," Jerome whispered as she walked away, "Not for long."


	3. Let's Ditch

**Hey, I forgot this last time. I just came to add it. Oh, and before you read this story, one thing; You know all that stuff that's going on in Lybia? Well, the same thing (almost) is happening in Syria, but more people are dieing. like 600! I know Lybia needs some help too, but this is serious! Syria is being totally ignored with Lybia getting all our attention! Please take notice of this, and alert whoever you can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"Hey Mara," Jerome said sliding into the seat next to her. "How was your day?"

Mara sighed teasingly but smiled. "I think you would know, Jerome, you're in all my classes. Even Biology, which, as you can see, we're doing right now." She smiled again then turned back to focus on the teacher who was explaining chemicals and their reactions to each other.

"Yes. And confusing enough, Mick is in it. Make's you think, doesn't it?" Jerome said cockily, leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head.

Ignoring his comment Mara said, "Yes, if you know he's in this class, then why are you sitting in his seat?"

Jerome turned to face Mara, putting on a rather cocky smile. "Why don't _you _change seats?"

"Well, I, um…" Mara turned her head to avoid answering. Jerome could see a faint blush lighting her cheeks and he grinned.

"Mara, Mara…Looky there! Is that Mick and…Amelia Pinches?" Jerome chuckled quietly as Mara turned her face to look a few rows back where, outstandingly, Mick was sitting with the pimple faced girl.

Mara scowled, but then her tone changes light and her face became calm again. "So? That's only because _you _sat with _me_. I'm sure there was nowhere else to sit. You can't blame him."

Jerome studied her and noticed, (as he was good with detail,) that her lips were turned down slightly, and her smile didn't reach her eyes. And according to her eyes, they were stressed and annoyed, though they were shadowed with happiness and a calm look. He also noticed her hair was a tad messy, and her books weren't in their usual order.

"Are you okay, Mara?" Jerome said with sympathy. "You seem stressed." _Not only seem it, _Jerome thought, _you look it. Mara, don't stick with Meaty Mick. You can go with Joker Jerome or-may I say-Jolly Jerome! If all you want is someone with happiness._

Leaning close to her ear he whispered these things. "Mara, don't stick with Meathead Mick! You can go with Joker Jerome, or may I say, since you like happy guys, Jolly Jerome?" He raised his eyebrows, but in his head he silently added bitterly, _Or Jealous Jerome. That's all you make me be now with you playing Kisses with Mick._

She pushed his head away. "Lay off, Jerome. He's doing the best he can. Having a busy sports schedule doesn't always leave much time for education."

He looked at her and snickered lightly. "Or you," he laughed silently. "Come on, Mara, class is over. Let's go." Standing up, he paused and looked down at her.

"What!" she said incredulously, the said it quieter. Jerome was putting a finger to his lips because the teacher's back was still turned, and all the other students were too ignorant to pay attention or notice. "Where are you going? The bell hasn't even rung yet!"

He smiled softly. "It has now. Come on, Mara, let's ditch. You really wanna re-learn what you have learned already? Trust me, I know. Remember, I keep tabs on everyone?" He said when Mara opened her mouth to object as she blushed.

"Oh, Jerome. No matter what I say you're gonna drag me along anyway, correct?" said Mara looking tired.

Jerome smirked. "See, Mara, you _do _know everything! Let's go."

"Jerome, since I'm coming, why don't we use my brains? It would be better to sneak off at a better time, like the free period we have before lunch when we can hang outside," Mara suggested.

Jerome nodded. "Alright. I was going for an exit that would be sneaky and noticeable, but I guess you idea will do. It has enough sneaky to suit me," sitting down, he put his arm behind his head again.

Mara let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to go ahead with his rashness.

"But, of course, you do realize that period is in five minutes?" Jerome raised both eyebrows in question.

Mara sucked in air again and put a hand to her head as if she had a headache.

Jerome grinned. "Thought so. Your plan isn't as great as you though, isn't it?"

Mara shook her head and spent the remaining five minutes scolding herself and thinking of a way to get herself out of this, while Jerome spent the remaining minutes thinking of places they would go and how he would get Mara to like him. This, of course, would not be needed as you will soon see but will still help with the situation.

Finally the time came.

The bell rang.

Mara groaned. _This is gonna be horrible._

Jerome grinned. _This is gonna be great._

**Okay! I want you to review, of course, but keep in mind what I said above. Syria needs our help too!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	4. On Our Way!

**Hey, again, super sorry. But again, look at my other story, 'Let's Play A Game!' for the full description. Ready? Go read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"I wasn't really going to leave then, you know," Jerome told Mara as the walked out of school. "I only did that to grab your attention."

"Sure," Mara scoffed.

"No really," Jerome stopped and looked at her seriously, then burst out laughing.

"Okay, then where are we going Smarty?"

"Smarty? I believe I should be saying that to you, Mara. Or Smart Cheeks," Jerome laughed at the horrified look on her face. "Don't worry, I won't call you that." Mara sighed with relief. "I'll call you Smarty instead."

Mara groaned. "Really Jerome? Can't you at least come up with something better?" The reached the road and looked down it.

"TAXI!" Jerome yelled. "And no, not really." Suddenly a Taxi came zooming down the road and came to a stop. Jerome smiled and opened the door for Mara, sliding in after.

'"'Ello," the driver said, glancing back at them. "Where would you like to go?"

"Umm, just drop us off at the square. We'll walk from there."

The driver nodded at Jerome, then turned and the veichle began to move.

"So what do you have planned for us?" Mara whispered to him a little while later.

"I don't know. We'll just see where this takes us." he put his arm around the back of where she sat casually, but he couldn't help feeling a little tense. Eventually, though, she eased and leaned back onto his arm, feeling rather comfortable.

_I bet you don't feel like this with Mick, _her voice nagged in her head. That's kinda true, Mara mused, comparing. _His arm is always rock hard hard and sweaty. _the voice said again. _but his is soft._ But Mick is always working out! Those are his muscles, Mara insisted to herself. _How do you know Jerome doesn't have muscles. He probably has sweet abs. _Mara thought about Jerome with his shirt of, then blushed at the though.

"Shut up!" she suddenly exclaimed, earning an odd look from Jerome and the cab driver. "Um, er, I mean...I was talking to myself!" she quickly said, making them stare at her even more. Well, I-"

"It's okay, Mara," Jerome held up his hand. "I do that sometimes, too, when I scheme. You can't help but speak out loud, can you?" he winked at her then leaned closer to her ear. "It's okay. The driver's life story was getting kind of boring, wasn't it?" Mara blushed and looked away, and he just smirked and looked out the cab window, loving how she felt on his arm.

"Ay," the driver called, snapping each back into focus. "We're here!"

Jerome nodded, and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the correct amound of payment. "Here you go," he tipped the driver, then got out. "Come on, Mara! Your slower then a slug."

"And I'm sure you're quick yourself," Mara said sarcastically, pulling herself out and closing the door.

"Ay, don't listen to him. His all talk and no trousers, if I do say so myself," the cab driver chuckled as he watched them bicker.

"Uh..." Jerome raised his eyebrow. "Um, okay..."

"You're boastful, you know, arrogant?" Mara explained, glancing at the driver.

"Ay, your lady's right. It's slang," Driver as Jerome was calling him explained. "Don't worry, I'll refrain from using anymore."

"Mara, you know slang?" Jerome glanced at her in surprise.

"And you don't?" she shot back, glaring.

"Uh, no. I know tricks, not slang."

"Or speech," she muttered. "Come on, now are you going to take me wherever we're going or not? I want to get back to school."

"So quickly, Mara? Ah, well. My little Smarty," he pinched her cheeks. "Now let's go. We have to get moving if we're gonna go back to 'school'." Turning tail, Mara followed behind him.

"That cab driver said 'Ay too much, don't you think?" they could be heard saying as they walked away. "Forget the driver. Why would you pinch my cheecks?" "Ah, Mara. Mara, Mara, Mara..."

"Funny little chaps," Driver chuckled as the walked away. "Funny chaps...Alright!" he greeted as he saw a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy about their age walk up.

"Uh, what?" he looked confused. "I don't-?" he took a bite out of his apple then checked his pedometer.

Driver sighed. "It's a greeting, boy, a greeting. Don't kids know slang these days?" he muttered as he got into his taxi. "Well, at least that smart girl taught the Jerome guy a thing."

"Wait, what smart girl?" the teen exclaimed, but the driver was already driving away.

**Can you guess who the boy is? You probably know. Stay tuned for Chapter 5! **

**~Dragonclaw11**


	5. Jerome's Nice?

**Okay, so if you've read my other story, Matches, you know I plan to update this every Tuesday, or at least try to. If I don't, I tell you. But in order for that to happen…I have to at least get two reviews. Now…here's the fifth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

Jerome glanced back at Mara who had stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Mara?" he asked, "What's wro-?"

"Shh!" Mara muttered. "I think someone's following us." She glanced back slightly, then looked forward again.

"What?" Jerome looked back over his shoulder but he couldn't see anyone except- "Just the usual crowd, Mara," Jerome shrugged. "You've got it all in your head. Now why don't we go get some smoothies?" Jerome turned left and veered into the shop that had just come up.

Mara glanced around before following him. "Jerome…"

"Mara, let loose." He said as they got in line. "And stop glancing around like that! You look like a paranoid spy."

Mara glared at him. "Be quiet!"

"Fine," Jerome turned back around. "It's our turn anyway." As they stepped up in line Jerome paused and glanced at Mara. "What would you like?" Mara shrugged and Jerome faced the grumpy looking woman at the counter. "Two mango smoothies, please," Jerome said as he dug into his wallet for the correct amount of pounds.

"Here you go." She handed him the smoothies while he gave her the pounds. As they walked away, Jerome handed Mara her smoothie.

"Try it. You'll like it," Jerome told her as he took a drink.

Mara tasted it and nodded. "Pretty good."

Jerome grinned and went to hold the door open for her. Just as she was going to walk out she bumped into a boy about their age, his face covered by his light blue hood.

"Excuse me," he muttered, going by, and she noticed he had blue eyes.

_Kind of like…no_…_but..?_

She stared after him for a few seconds, then turned and faced Jerome. "Let's go."

Jerome raised his eyebrow but said nothing. As they began walking Jerome turned to her. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" he asked.

Mara stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "To get to the other side," Mara continued walking, but Jerome put a hand on her shoulder making her stop.

"No…because the cars stopped."

Mara stared at him, then started giggling. "Thanks, Jerome. I needed that."

Jerome raised his eyebrow again, but with a smile. "Still paranoid, Smarty?"

Mara rolled her eyes and slapped him. "I dunno, it's just, that boy who bumped into me looked awfully familiar…"

Jerome shook his head. "Mara, come on. We're almost there anyway." They walked a few more paces before Jerome stopped in front of a large building. "Behold-a museum!" he bowed as Mara smiled.

"Jerome, thank you!" Mara hugged him.

Jerome smiled. "You're welcome. Now let's go inside."

As soon as they went inside Mara squealed. "Oh my! Look at the design of this place! Come on, let's go see the ancient stuff." Jerome was surprised at Mara behavior, but let her drag him all over the museum. "Oh, look! And over there! Guess what, this…"

So the remainder of their day was spent walking around the museum. But Jerome didn't mind. At least he got to spend time with Mara. And Mara didn't mind. At least she got to spend time with Jerome.

When they were done looking at everything, they exited the place and Jerome saw an ice cream vender on the corner. "Ice cream Mara? My treat." Mara nodded gratefully as they walked over to the machine. "Two chocolates, please." The man gave them the cones and Jerome gave the money.

"Thanks, Jerome." Mara said as they were walking back to the house. "Today was really fun."

Jerome smirked. "Even though you missed school?"

"Especially though I missed school."

Jerome smiled at her and they spent the rest of the time licking their cones in silence. Jerome put his arm around her casually, but that was interrupted.

"Hey! Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

**And…I end it there! What a cliffie, huh? ;P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	6. Excuse Me?

**Sorry I didn't update! I did say I would try…but, well, vacation and stuff, I was gone for a while, so I didn't wanna sped my time updating, yadda yadda, just read this please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

_**Previously on "Stuck"…**_

_Jerome smiled at her and they spent the rest of the time licking their cones in silence. Jerome put his arm around her casually, but that was interrupted._

"_Hey! Get your hands off my girlfriend!"_

Jerome took his arm away from Mara and both turned around. Mara gasped. "Mick? Is that you? Why aren't you in school?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Mick replied. "Anyway, the teachers gave me permission to train outside of school, since they didn't want me interrupting their classes. If I'm going to win the trophy again, I have to train my best," Mick turned and faced Jerome. "And you! What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"She needed some relaxation time," Jerome replied coolly. "I decided to take her out. Anyway, she had fun, didn't you, Mara?"

By now Jerome had put his arm back, and he lightly squeezed her shoulder, and when she glanced at him, she noticed he had somewhat of a panicked look in his eyes. So she decided to help him.

"Yes, of course." She felt Jerome relaxed and he gave a small, satisfied smile. "You haven't had much time for me, with all your training, so Jerome took it upon himself to help me. Isn't that right Jerome." She glanced at him, and he raised his eyebrow, but gave a small nod.

Mick clenched his fist and silently fumed. "Are you sure?"

_Oh, Mick. Sweet, Naïve Mick…_ Jerome smirked inwardly. _Sweet, no. Naïve…yes._

"Of course I'm sure," Mara replied evenly. "I would never cheat. Mick, you know I'm not like that! Anyway, how can you not trust your own girlfriend?"

Jerome bite his fist to cover up his laughter. Mick was in a tight spot now! Mara had certaintly switched things around. Mara, upon seeing how uncomfortable Mick looked, grinned triumphantly.

"Um, well, er…" Mick tried to explain, "Um, well, you see…I just-"

Mara held up her hand. "Save it, Mick. We can talk about this when we get back to the house."

Mick blinked at her. "Yes, of course," suddenly he began to speak quickly. "Anything for you, Mara. I'll go back now. You can go back alone with Jerome." Convientently a cab had pulled up, and Mick rushed to get in it, sticking his head out of the window he cried, "See how I trust you!" Just before the cab sped away.

Mara turned to Jerome. "What a laugh."

Jerome grinned at her. "I agree."

And they began to go back to the house, not knowing what awaited.

**Ok, so, in the first A/N, I know I seemed a little rushed, but I just wanted you to read the chapter. Also, I know the 'cliffhanger' is too much of a hanger like the last one, but I'm going to update tomorrow (In the US, Wednesday). Anyway, just…review!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	7. Listening Through the Door

**Here's the promised chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

An awful silence racked the house, and Mara and Jerome noticed right away when they came in and sat down for dinner. Mick was eating nervously, Alfie wasn't eating at all, and everyone else-Fabian and the girls-just stared at their food. But everyone directed their attention to Mara and Jerome when they came in.

"Hey babe," Mick smiled in relief as he stood up and gave Mara a peck on the cheek. "How was, your um, walk?" Mick looked at Mara nervously, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um, great," Mara gave a tight lipped smile and looked around. "What happened?" she whispered. "Why is everyone so-so-_sad?_"

"I don't know, but it's making me nervous. I'm going to go take a cold shower. Want to join me?" Mick paused, realizing what he just said. "N-no, I mean," Mick stuttered nervously, "I mean leave! Leave the room. Not join me and-I-I-"

Mara smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll stop by, as soon as I've had dinner. Bye, Mick," Mara lightly kissed him then pulled out her chair and sat down. Jerome scoffed and sat next to her.

"So why's everyone so nervous all of a sudden, hmm?" Jerome finally asked, breaking the silence. "This tension is so thick, you could cut it with a knife!"

Mara and a few of the others laughed, but it was short. "We'll tell you later," Fabian replied. "Right now, let's just focus on dinner."

"Focus on dinner? You're not even eating!" Jerome protested. "Anyway, you're acting so weird, I'm not hungry at all. How about you, Mara?" Jerome turned to face her. "Are _you_ hungry?"

Mara smiled gently. "Not anymore, thanks. I think I'll go take a shower," standing up, she headed upstairs to her room. As she gathered her things, she realized she should probably tell Mick. _I don't want him to go looking for me,_ Mara thought as she walked downstairs. As she passed the table, she noticed everyone was gone, and the house was quiet. Mara paused for a moment, but shrugged and continued.

A minute later Mara stood outside Mick's door, ready to knock, when she heard some hushed voices. Curious, she followed the sound to Jerome's room. Knowing she shouldn't, Mara put her ear on the door to hear further.

"Rufus? What about him?" Mara heard Jerome ask, to who she presumed was Alfie. "He's gone, I thought. Finished."

"Well apparently he's not, so listen up," Patricia could be heard snapping back. _Why is Patricia in Jerome's room with the door closed?_ Mara felt herself begin to get angry, though she didn't know why.

"Thank you, Patricia," _Fabian! _Mara gasped. "Now, Nina, would you care to explain?"

_Nina? _"Of course, Fabian. Anyway, you see, on the walk back from school, I noticed a shadow standing far off in the woods. I was curious, so I gathered the other Sibuna members, (besides you, you were strangely absent) and we went to investigate.

As we snuck through, we noticed the form was a man. As we got closer, we began to notice more of his features-his back was to us, though, so we didn't know yet.

We walked further, and by accident Alfie stumbled on a twig. It cracked, and the man turned around, revealing Rufus; muffling our gasp, we quickly turned and ran away. Then we came back to the house, and we've been deciding what to do ever since." Nina explained, while Mara thought, _Rufus? The woods? Sibuna?_

"Did he have warts on his face?" Jerome asked excitedly. "Please say yes. It'll make me feel better."

Nina sighed. "Sorry, Jerome."

Mara could just hear Jerome's frown as he said, "Oh."

"But anyway, we need to get back to the point. What do you think he wanted?"

"Maybe he was looking for the cup?" _Amber! Why are you of all people-? Oh, please don't tell me they have Mick!_

"Good idea, Amber. Probably," Fabian agreed. "Nina, speaking of the cup, have you gotten anymore messages from Sarah?"

Nina sighed. "No. Do you have any more of the decoy elixir?" Nina asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no. So far, no one is going to be able to live forever."

Mara furrowed her brow. _Sibuna? Rufus? Elixir? Sarah? What's going on?_

Frowing, Mara twisted the knob and opened the door.

**XD**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	8. Capture

**Here you go! And sorry I haven't been updating. I had the chapter written out, I just forgot to publish it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

_Mara furrowed her brow. Sibuna? Rufus? Elixir? Sarah? What's going on?_

_Frowning, Mara twisted the knob and opened the door._

"Guys? What are you talking about?" Mara poked her head in the door and creased her brow. "What's Sibuna? Who's Rufus?"

The Sibuna kids gasped, all staring at Mara. "Nothing," Patricia replied quickly. "We just had an assignment to write a made up story."

Mara raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What class."

"Uh, um, Drama!" Patricia nodded, looking at everyone, and they nodded along with her. "I asked Mr. Winkler how to get extra credit, and he told me to come up with a story. I told the others and they decided to help," Patricia glanced at them. "They needed the extra credit too."

Mara looked at Patricia and frowned. "Okay, I know you're not going to give me a straight answer." Glancing around Mara said, "Fabian? Nina?" both nodded.

"What Patricia said is true, Mara," Fabian replied.

Mara's frown deepened. "Amber? Alfie?" Turning her head, she locked eyes with her next target. "Jerome?"

Jerome swallowed and loosened his collar. "Well, um, I-"

Mara growled silently. "Forget it." Turned around, she started into the hall, and walked a few before Jerome came chasing after her.

"Mara, wait!" Jerome caught her hand and pulled her back.

"What? Are you going to explain?" Jerome looked nervous, but nodded his head. Mara took her hand out of Jerome's and crossed her arms. "Good. Start away."

"Well, it all started last term, when Nina first came to the school. She-"

* * *

><p>"Mara?" Mick walked into her room and grinned, but it faltered when he realized she wasn't there. "Mara? Babes?" Mick glanced around. "Boo?" Mick walked further into the room, frowning. "Beau? Come on, Mara, seriously. Come on out."<p>

Mick looked for a minute more when he knew she wasn't hiding anywhere. Mick grimaced two minutes later after he checked the other room. _I guess she's downstairs,_ Mick decided, walking downstairs to look for her. On habit he headed toward his room, and by accident he passed it. Mick was too caught up to realize it, but he was on the way to Jerome and Alfie's room.

When Mick finally glanced up, what he was seeing shocked him. Mara was hugging Jerome!

* * *

><p>"…And so that's why we were talking about it now," Jerome finished. "Do you get it?"<p>

Mara nodded. "Yes. And all this went on last year without my noticing?"

Jerome chuckled. "And Mick's. My, my, you two certainly are oblivious," Jerome's smile lessened a little to the meaning behind his words. Jerome would've elaborated, but Mara needed to find out herself.

"How'd you get them to let me in?" Mara asked. "How did they agree?"

Jerome laughed. "They didn't. I guess we're going to have to tell them, huh?"

Mara smiled. "Yeah…" Catching Jerome by surprise, she enveloped him in a hug. Getting over his confusion, Jerome smiled and hugged back.

Glancing down at Mara, Jerome asked, "What was that for?" Mara opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by an angry yell.

"Jerome!" Mick, glaring, marched up to them and clenched his fists. Mara and Jerome quickly separated. "What are you doing?" Mick was breathing heavily through his nostrils, and he didn't look happy.

"I was hugging Jerome," Mara replied. "Why? I'm allowed to hug my friends!"

Mick tried to cool down his temper. "But Mars! This is the second time he's shown affection like that toward you! Remember when you were licking ice cream?"

"Yes, but this time I hugged him."

"Why?"

"Why not? You never hug me anymore," Mara defended. "Why can't I hug him?"

"Because-because it's _Jerome!_" Mick was getting angry, Jerome observed. And Mara as well. Time to wrap this up.

"Before each of you get into a war, may I remind you it is nine fifty nine?" Jerome smirked. "Gee, time sure does go by when you're having fun." Jerome smirked at Mick again. "Or taking a shower."

Mick opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Victor's speech.

"It is ten o'clock!" Victor's voice rang through, the house, causing their other house mates to hurry out of Jerome and Alfie's room and push past the three. "You have five minutes. Then I would like to hear a pin drop…" They couldn't hear the ding because of the rush, but they knew it had already fallen.

"Goodnight, guys!" Mara gave Jerome a quick hug and Mick a kiss on the cheek, before she ran away and hurried upstairs. Both boys shared a glare before walking into their respective rooms and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Seven of the eight teens sat quietly at the table, each eating their breakfast. Only Mick was absent, so it made it all the more awkward.<p>

"What do you know?" Patricia said suddenly, causing everyone to look up startled. "What?" she defended. "We all want to ask this question, so again…Mara, what do you know?"

Mara blinked at Patricia. "Um, well-" Mara was about to continue but Mick waltzed into the room.

"'Morning," he greeted everyone, and smiled brightly, settling down into his chair. "How is everyone?" his grin faltered as he scanned everyone at the table, but it lightened up again and continued eating.

"Fine," Mara replied without breaking her gaze with the Sibunas. "We're all fine. Aren't we, guys?" Jerome, noticing her discomfort when everyone didn't reply right away, reached his hand under the table and gave hers a quick squeeze. She smiled at him.

"Well, that's good," Trudy smiled as she walked into the room. "But you all should finish up. You need to leave for school soon," Trudy turned to walk away, but Mick called her back.

"What time would that be, Trudy?" Mick asked.

"Five minutes," then Trudy was gone.

Mick nodded. "That's…nice." It was silent for a while before he turned to Mara. "Hey, Babes, do you want to walk with me to school?"

"No!" Jerome said quickly, causing everyone to look at him weirdly. "I mean, no. Mara promised she would help me with some homework and explain it, didn't you Mara?" Jerome smiled lightly as Mara nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, Mick," Mara apologized, "But I promised, and I just need to help him, and-"

"I get it," Mick held his hand up to stop her. "I completely understand." He frowned momentarily, but hid his face as he gorged more food.

Time passed.

"Okay, gang, let's go," Alfie said jokingly, standing up and grabbing his bag. "We don't want to be late!"

"Again!" Nina added, smiling and taking Fabian's hand. Soon the three were out the door, and Amber and Patricia were in the process of following.

"Are you guys coming?" Patricia asked, walking away from the table.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be any fun without you there, Jerome," Amber and Patricia laughed, and they both left.

"Well…bye, Babes," Mick stood up and gave Mara a kiss on the cheek. Shooting Jerome a look, he left Mara and Jerome alone.

"Ok, Mara, let's go quickly, the others won't wait for long," Jerome said as soon as Mick was gone.

"What do you mean?" Mara grabbed Jerome's arm to stop him from getting up. "They're waiting for us?"

"You, actually," Jerome answered, pulling his bag on. "They want to know how much you know. They know I told you _something,_ they just don't know what."

"But, do we have to tell them?" asked, causing Jerome to freeze in his tracks.

"Mara," Jerome spun around. "'Do we have to tell them?' Do you know how much trouble we'd be in if we didn't?"

"Trouble?" by now the two had made their way to the front door, and were on their way out. "How would we get in trouble?"

"Well, Nina and Patricia would be mad at me for not bringing you, and of course Fabian and Amber will side with them. That means Alfie will side with Amber and Patricia, leaving two against five."

"But-" Mara gasped in surprise as the wind hit them, falling back into Jerome.

Jerome chuckled. "Cold, huh?"

Mara smiled up at him. "You have no idea. I don't have my sweater, either."

"Here," Jerome handed her his. "I don't need it anyway."

"Thanks, Jerome," Mara put the lengthy sweater on, and they continued. "So, do you think they're still waiting for us?" Mara asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, probably. They-" Jerome was cut off at the sound of Alfie running up toward them.

"Jerome! Jerome!" Alfie was waving his arms wildly as he dashed up to them. "Jerome! Rufus has Mick!"

**Yeah, I got some writer's block at the end, but I hope it turned up all right. **

**~D**


	9. Mick's Back? And So Soon?

**I need reviews, People! I'm not going to say I need a certain amount of reviews to update, but at least two would be nice.**

**Anyway, at the start of this chapter, I write kind of…differently. You'll see what I mean. But don't worry. I'm gonna switch back to normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

Mara blinked. She was scared. Very scared. But not for Mick. Oh, no, she was scared for herself. Why you ask? Because when Alfie said Mick was kidnapped…she didn't seem to care. She didn't feel worried, either. All morning she pondered this subject. But she couldn't come up with an answer. Until Drama, of course.

Mara was sitting in one of the couches where she and Mick would usually sit, but today Jerome had sat there. He had looked at her in sympathy, while Mara just looked back at him in confusion. She didn't understand why-oh that's right.

Mick.

To tell the truth, Mara had forgotten all about him. And that's what scared her most.

"Mara?" Mara snapped back into focus. "Are you alright?" Amber had asked that question. Oh, Amber. If you only knew.

"I'm fine," Mara smiled at Amber, who looked back at Mara doubtfully. Before she left, she said, "Meeting in the clearing after school." Then she was gone. Most likely going to talk to Nina, or to complain about something to Alfie.

After Alfie had announced Mick's kidnapping, The Sibuna kids had been talking, and they decided to initiate Mara. So they told her to bring her favorite thing. And Mara brought her ring. Mick had given it to her, but ever since Mick left, it hadn't seemed so important. No, what was important was the science book Jerome had given her.

He knew her so well. Mick did not. Jewelry? That's Amber's thing. He clearly hadn't completely gotten over her, but Amber had gotten over him. She and Alfie were dating now…but back to the point.

She had realized it when Jerome had sat next to her…but she didn't know it. Not consciously. But again...back to the point.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mara, now throw your prized possession into the fire." That was Alfie.<p>

"Alfie!" Patricia hissed, followed by a glare from her, Fabian, and Nina.

Alfie squeaked, "Sorry!" He held his hands up, but Mara wasn't listening. No one had noticed but Jerome. He walked up to her.

"Mara, are you okay?" he gently put a hand on her shoulder, and Mara nodded. She had been staring at a ring in her palm, the one Mick gave her.

"I'm fine," Mara closed her hand and looked back up at Jerome. She smiled warily.

"Did Mick give you that?" Jerome whispered, and while he wished he sounded uninterested, his tone came out interested, and somewhat sad.

Mara nodded. "Yeah."

"Is-is that your special object?" Jerome asked again, and he winced at his tone.

Mara shook her head thoughtfully. "I don't know. I used to think it was but-" Mara clutched the science book in her hand harder that Jerome had given. "But I'm not too sure anymore." Jerome nodded at her and turned away, and for a moment they stood in silence as the others continued to argue.

"Enough!" Fabian finally yelled. "Let's just start the initiation. Mara, are you ready?" Mara nodded. "Okay, go ahead and throw it in." Mara stepped forward, and carefully, she tossed the ring into the fire.

Everyone stood and watched the metal burn before turning away and walking back to the house.

"So Jerome told you everything, huh?" Patricia asked. Mara nodded. "Ah…"

"Hey, guys, so, what about Mick?" The kids turned and faced Amber. "What? We're acting like he was never gone, but he was."

"Amber's right," Fabian nodded. "Now we've got to focus on finding Mick."

"If he's still alive…" Alfie murmured, and everyone shot him a look, glaring. "Sorry, sorry!" he held his hands up again.

"Where do you suppose he is? Considering the fact that Rufus took him," Jerome added. Everyone but Mara shivered slightly at the mention of Rufus Zeno. Suddenly, Alfie let out a cry.

"Look! There's Mick!"

**I know It's kind of sudden for Mick to come back, but next chapter I'm going to say what happens while Mick is with Mr. Zeno.**

**~D**


	10. The Zeldman Man

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I've actually had this chapter made for a really long time, I've just never gotten around to uploading it. Sorry. This may not be my best work because it was made a while ago, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>Mick frowned as he began to walk to school. His thoughts raced as he continued wonder about Mara. Mara was always hanging out with Jerome now, he told himself, and she seems to have less and less time for you.<p>

Glancing back, Mick's frown deepened as he saw Mara and Jerome walking together in the distance. Mara seemed to be wearing Jerome's sweater-Mick frowned even more.

"Mr. Campbell," Mick's head snapped up to stare into the blue eyes of a middle aged looking man.

"Me?" Mick pointed to himself, and the man smirked.

"Yes, you," the man began to walk in a circle around Mick, sizing him up. "Well, you'll do well enough."

Mick looked at him, confused. "Do what?"

The man smirked again. "You'll see. Now follow me."

* * *

><p>Now, all of you may think Mick was stupid for following a random stranger he met, who just <em>happened <em>to know his name. Fellow onlookers…you are right. In that moment, Mick wasn't thinking clearly. Did he make the right choice?

Of course not.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Mick glanced around the cave. It was decorated with a table, a chest, a bed, a closet, and a small pantry. "And what did you say your name was? Renée?"<p>

Renée smiled into the bottle he was downing, and as he set it down on the poorly made chest, he replied, "Yes. My name is Renée. Renée Zeldman." Mick stared at him, and then suddenly burst out laughing. "What?" The Zeldman man asked, annoyed. "What is it?"

"Renée Zeldman…" Mick laughed again. "Renée Zeldman…Are you that comedian my housemates talk about?"

Renée stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah, I hear my house mates whispering about you all the time. But when I asked them, Alfie told me they were talking about a famous comedian."

Renée stared at the boy, a slow smile growing on his face. "Hey, Mick," he began, inching his way over to the cupboard. "Do you like sandwiches?"

Mick nodded, all laughter gone. "Yeah," he replied. A prickle of doubt surfaced to his mind, asking why he was here in the first place, but Mick ignored it.

"I presume you like turkey?" The man held up a turkey sandwich, and Mick grinned, his stomach growling in hunger. "Here," Renée replied, "It's for you."

Mick greedily took the sandwich, and after the first three bites, he began to feel a little woozy. Even stranger, the Zeldman man was watching him eat, a strange look on his face. Mick shrugged it off, and ate five more bites. He felt dizzy. Quickly, he finished the rest of the sandwich. Mick blinked. He began to see spots. Was that bells he heard? Suddenly, he collapsed, and the last thing he saw was the greedy look on Renée's face.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while...Review!<strong>

**~D**


End file.
